My Best Friend
by 27dayz
Summary: This is a story based on my best friend. Kari loves her best friend and unwittingly hooks him up with her supposed friend. Sorry I suck at summarys. Please give it a chance. You might like it. Takari.


AN: my best guy friend Snickers, inspires me, but he'll never know that. i don't care if people don't like this story because it's about the way he makes me feel and no one can tell me that it's wrong. This is dedicated to him, but that's another thing he'll never know. Thanks for everything Snick! Your my best friend!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
  
My Best Friend  
  
When Tk Takiashi walks into a room, you can't help but feel a new energy that you can't really describe. Every girl feels it when he's near. Or at least they pretend to.  
  
Sure, Tk is one of the better looking guys I know, with his golden blond hair and baby blue eyes that you could just fall into. And yes, I know he's the sweetest thing since chocolate. Honestly, what girl wouldn't want a guy like him?  
  
Well, I'll tell you. Her name was Brianna and she didn't know how good she had it.  
  
"Hey, Kari! What's up?" my 'friend' Brianna Quake asked as she leaned on the locker beside mine.  
  
"Not too much. How about you?" I asked, just to be friendly. To be totally honest, she got on my nerves at times.  
  
"I'm thinking of asking Tk out!" she whispered. My head snapped up.  
  
"What?" I asked, dumbfounded. I knew that every girl had a crush on him, including me, so I don't really know what surprised me about her outburst. Maybe it was the fact that I had just realized that my chance was slipping away.  
  
"I'm thinking of asking Tk out. I was thinking that since you were his best friend, you could tell me about him," she hinted. Why I didn't listen to my brain sceaming 'Run! Run!', I can't tell you. All I know is that I stood there and told her his likes and dislikes and what type of ice cream he ate and stuff like that.  
  
"...He's really smart and can figure out anything. And he is super nice..." I gushed.  
  
"So, do you think I have a chance with him?" Brianna asked. I froze. You know those cartoons where the angel and the devil appear on each shoulder of a character forced to make a hard decision? That's what happened to me. On one shoulder I could tell her that she would definately have a shot, but the little devil on the other could tell her that he was mine. You see, normal people would've listened to one of them, but then there's me.  
  
"I don't know. Ask him yourself," I said turning to walk to class. I knew as soon as the words escaped my mouth that I screwed myself ten times over. I saw Brianna nod slyly.  
  
"Kari, did you hear whose going out with who?" my friend, Yolei Inuae, asked over the phone. Good old Yolei always keeps me up on the gossip train.  
  
"No, who?" I asked.  
  
"Tk and that Brianna Quake girl. I never thought he'd go for her," Yolei dropped the bomb. I mentally kicked myself.  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked, hoping my voice didn't sound too pained.  
  
"Yeah. Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. Sure," I sighed. Bring on the ice cream.  
  
"Are you sure? You don't sound like it," Yolei observed.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be fine," I lied. Double chocolate...no, wait....triple chocolate!  
  
"Okay, then. I better go. I've got tons of homework. See ya," she ended.  
  
"Bye," I said, slamming the phone down. I immedietly went for the freezer in search of the ice cream that Dad kept hidden from Mom. I scooped a substantial amount of it out of the pail and into a bowl.  
  
"Got enough ice cream there, Sis?" my brother, Tai, asked.  
  
I didn't answer.  
  
"Wanna share?" he asked.  
  
"No,"  
  
"You'll be as big as a balloon if you eat all of that," he stated.  
  
I didn't say anything.  
  
"Fine. If you want to be fat, that's your business," he said. My, my, my, isn't my brother a real winner with the ladies? No wonder he doesn't have a girlfriend. I threw my spoon at the back of his head.  
  
"Oww! That hurt! What are you, PMSing or something?" he shouted. What'd I tell you? A real winner.  
  
"Yes, Tai, all female problems are associated with that time of the month!" I shouted, storming into my room with my ice cream. Honestly. Men can be so stupid! The funny thing is, that's an easy statement to defend. You see, if men are smart, they wouldn't make stupid comments like Tai just displayed. That and they would see through people like Brianna.  
  
Anyhow...  
  
After about a month of ice cream and chocolate, things got even more confusing. You see, it was a Monday morning and I had barely finished opening my locker when Brianna pops up beside me.  
  
"Kari, I need your help," she begged.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked, quarter-listening, quarter-asleep, and half-not caring. But as soon as she uttered those words, she had my full attention.  
  
"I need to break up with Tk," she said. I slammed my finger in my locker and painfully swore.  
  
"Why?" I asked after I had stopped cursing.  
  
"Well, he is cute, but...well, there are others hotter than him. There was this guy I met over the weekend and he was so hot that he was smokin'! It was awesome. I spent my entire weekend with him and well... lets just say that he was a much better kisser then Tk," she explained.  
  
"You cheated on Tk?!" I asked, shocked.  
  
"Technically, yes. So now I'm going to break up with him because Matsu wants to go out with me because he thinks I'm gorgeous. Any suggestions?" she asked. I looked at her and found myself wondering who the Hell would want to date her. She wasn't even pretty. Shoulder length died-blond hair, grey eyes, and her face was covered in zits and make-up. She was so shallow and basically 99.9% of what came out of her mouth was bullshit.  
  
"Tell him the truth. He has a right to know," I said. Soon, I really would regret saying that.  
  
"Maybe. See ya later," she said walking off. I waved.  
  
I didn't find out what Brianna did about her problem until break.  
  
"Oh my God! Kari, have you heard?" Yolei rushed up.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Tk dumped Brianna and now she's in the washroom, crying," she explained. I was taken aback.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"Word is that Tk cheated on her and wanted to break up with her," she said.  
  
"What? Tk wouldn't do that. It was her that cheated on him. She told me this morning," I corrected her.  
  
"Really? Let's go see her and get the facts straight!" Yolei said, dragging me towards the washroom. Nothing gets under Yolei's skin more than false gossip and liars.  
  
When we entered the bathroom, Brianna was crying in a stall. She was pretending. Yolei cut right to the point.  
  
"So Tk dumped you because he was cheating?"  
  
"Y-Yes," Brianna mumbled.  
  
"You cheated on him!" I outbursted. She looked like a cornered animal.  
  
"I...I...uh-"  
  
"You have the whole school believing that Tk is some sleezy loverboy!" Yolei shouted. She was one of Tk's friends, too.  
  
"W-Well, he-"  
  
"He what?" I asked angrily, "Does he even know the truth?"  
  
"Yes, but he won't say anything unless I do!" she yelled. Sounded like blackmail.  
  
"Why's that?" Yolei asked shooting daggers at Brianna.  
  
"None of your business," she said coldly, exiting the bathroom.  
  
"She's such a slut! If she hurts him-" Yolei threatened.  
  
"He won't say anything because she's blackmailing him," I finished. Yolei looked at me, shocked.  
  
"How do you know?" she asked.  
  
"Because of what she just said. She knows something private about Tk and he can't say anything because she'll tell what it is. Too bad we didn't know what," I explained.  
  
"We'll ask Tk at lunch break," Yolei said, fuming. We hurried to our classes.  
  
We had no trouble finding Tk at lunch. He was in the library on one of the school computers. Usually he'd greet me with a grin, but today he didn't even look at me.  
  
"Hey, Tk. How are you?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Come to see if the rumours are true?" he shot at us in a bit of a Matt-ish fashion. He was not happy.  
  
"We know they aren't, Tk," I said softly. I saw his expression soften just a little.  
  
"How would you know?" he asked still in a tough guy voice.  
  
"Maybe because she told me the truth earlier this morning. We know you'd never cheat," I tried.  
  
"Yeah. We know you aren't stupid," Yolei added.  
  
"Really?" he sounded hopeful, more like himself.  
  
"Of course. Why don't you just tell everyone the truth, so they all know you aren't a cheater?" I asked. I was gradually going to work to the blackmailing part.  
  
"It's not that simple," he sighed.  
  
"Is she blackmailing you?" Yolei asked abruptly. Yolei was never one for taking things slow. Tk was quiet for a moment and then he nodded.  
  
"In a way," he mumbled.  
  
"What's she saying?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me. Tk looked away.  
  
"It's nothing," he said, shutting off his computer and turned to leave.  
  
"It's gotta be something. Please tell me. I'm your friend, Tk. I'd never hurt you," I pleaded.  
  
"I know. Let's just say that she's planning on making my life miserable if I tell anyone the truth," he said, not very helpfully. Then he turned to leave.  
  
"So much for that," Yolei sighed as he left. Yeah, I thought, too bad.  
  
The next morning when I got to school, I saw a large crowd gathered outside. At first I thought nothing of it, but then Yolei dragged me over to where Davis and Ken were standing.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked. I was answered by a shout and a yelp. We pushed our way to the center of the crowd and saw a massive guy fighting with Tk. Actually fighting wasn't an appropriate word for it. It was more like a one- sided beating and Tk was getting the worst of it. Don't get me wrong- Tk's not weak or anything, infact he's probably one of the toughest guys I know, but he's a lover, not a fighter.  
  
"Go Matsu!" I could hear Brianna cheering. I wanted to slap her.  
  
"That isn't a fair fight!" Ken yelled, which is very out of character for him. He's usually as quiet as a mouse.  
  
"Yeah!" Davis shouted, agreeing with Ken. I was surprised to see Davis lightly punching his hand. He and Tk were never really on good terms and they even got into a couple of fights themselves. The next thing I know, both of them are charging into the fight to aid Tk. With Ken and Davis involved, Tk was able to crawl out of the brawl. Then the big guy (Matsu) aimed a kick towards Tk and it made contact with his head. Tk yelped. Without thinking, I rushed to him. His head was so covered in blood that it was hard to distinguish where his face was. He moved so gingerly that I was conviced that something was broken.  
  
"What do we do?" Yolei asked beside me.  
  
"We have to get him to a doctor!" I said over the jeers of the crowd.  
  
"I'll go get a teacher!" she called turning to leave. I was so absorbed with Tk I had forgotten all about the fight still in progress. Matsu had started throwing punches every which way, not caring if they landed or not. Davis dodged a punch, but the thing was, he was the only thing between me and the punch. My eyes watered and the scene before me was fading in and out of focus. The mob had quieted and the fight had froze.  
  
"YOU DIRTY SON-OF-A-BITCH!" Tk had suddenly shouted as he charged at Matsu. That was all I remember before blacking out.  
  
As I opened my eyes, I was blinded by white lights overhead.  
  
"Ouch!" I moaned. My head was throbbing and as I became more aware of the hospital's sights and sounds, the trobbing intensified.  
  
"Are you all right, Sweetie?" my mom asked, worry lines marking her face.  
  
"Don't know," I mumbled.  
  
"If I ever get a hold of that stupid son-of-a-"  
  
"Tai!" my father scolded.  
  
"What?" I said grogily.  
  
"That Matsu guy punched you. If I hada been there, that freak would have to be hospitalized for a year, but Tk beat me to it," Tai grumbled. With painful realization, I remembered Tk and the fight.  
  
"Where is Tk?" I asked, sitting up way too fast. I moaned and held my head.  
  
"Are you alright?" Dad asked.  
  
"I'm going to get a doctor," Mom said exiting the room.  
  
"What about Tk?" I asked, trying to ignore the throbbing.  
  
"He's getting stitched up. You should see the gash he got. Anyway, I think he's gtting moved in here. We heard him fighting with the nurses," Tai explained. I nodded and slumped back down onto the pillow and was out like a light.  
  
Two days later I was sitting near Tk's bed. We were both on painkillers and from what I heard, so was Matsu. After he hit me, Tk went beserk on him.  
  
"So, how long do you have to stay here?" I asked.  
  
"Probably a week or so. I'll have to live on hospital food," he sighed and made a gagging sound.  
  
"I'll switch you anyday," I laughed.  
  
"Hey, Kari? Thanks for caring so much about me," he said.  
  
"What are best friends for?" I said, smiling at him. He smiled back and then his face returned to serious.  
  
"Kari, I-I want to be more than your best friend," he said shyly.  
  
"Me too," I answered back.  
  
Tk returned to school the following Tuesday. Sure, his head was a little messed up, but then again, my broken nose wasn't much better. He came up to my locker and gave me a small peck on the cheek. I smiled at him. Then guess who should come up but Brianna.  
  
"I can't believe you're going out with HIM!" she shrieked.  
  
"I can't believe you broke up with him," I smiled back smugly, "So hows your hot boyfriend? Or is he now your deformed ex-boyfriend?"  
  
"You-" she started.  
  
SLAP! She rubbed her cheek and stalked off.  
  
"Wow. Remind me never to piss you off," Tk commented.  
  
"You couldn't even if you tried," I grinned, giving his a kiss on the lips. He grinned back.  
  
So that's my story about my best friend and I personally couldn't have created a better ending.  
  
AN: it might be a little cheesy in spots but I love it. 


End file.
